Odaiba Secrets
by YamatoIshidaboy
Summary: Tk and Kari are deeply in love. Or are they? Taikeru Digimon wil appear in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**sorry this chapter is so short but i prosmise it will get better**

It was a brisk October day in Odaiba, a cold wind coming in off the water. A blond fourteen year old was running down the street toward the high school "Hey Tk." The sound of his name made him stop and turn.

"Hey Davis, what's up?"

"Not too much, dreading school." The bushy haired brunette answered. "How 'bout you?"

"Same." The blond replied. "Tk!" A brunnette girl screamed as she ran down the street into her boyfriends arms.

"Hello to you to." Tk said laughing as he spun Kari around and kissed her as he set her back on the ground.

"Keep it PG kids" A girl with purple hair said jokingly as she walked by. Tk stuck his tounge out at her.

"Hi Yolei." Kari said as she struggled to keep a straight face at her boyfriends antics.

"What am I invisible?" a short brown haired boy asked.

"Of course not Cody." Kari giggled as she gave the small boy a hug. Davis nudged Tk, with his elbow

"Looks like you've got some competition" Tk flipped him off, and took off running

"Hey I'll break that thing" Davis yelled as he chased after him and Kari, Yolei, and Cody collapsed in gut-busting laughter.

"That's my boy." Kari said between histerics

The night had gotten freezing, the entire group were at the schools Halloween carnival waiting to go into the haunted house, when Kari's eighteen year old brother Tai walked up to them and he didn't look happy.

"Why do you look so nervous Tai?" Kari asked compassionatley.

"You'll never guess what stupid thing I did." Tai said groaning.

"Let me guess signed up for the pie booth?" Tk said jokingly. By the look on Tais face he knew he had guessed it. "You did?" Tk asked "Why?"

"My techer convinced me it was for a good cause." Tai replied miserably.

Now it was Karis turn to laugh. "No it's not, people get to put a pie in your face for free"

"I know that now." Tai snapped.

Tk put a comforting hand on the wild haired brunettes shoulder. "Don't worry I'll go in with you."

"So will I!" Davis yelled.

Tk laughed as another pie hit him square in the face.

Tai was grinning behind the whipped cream. "This is actually fun"

"Yeah for you." Davis said bitterly "I haven't been hit with a single..." Right at the moment he was cut off with a pie. "Thanks Kari."

"Anytime Davis." She called back.

Tk looked over at Tai _he really seems to be having a good time _he laughed as Tai got hit with yet another pie.

Tk was in the bathroom at Kari and Tai's house cleaning up when he saw Kari in the mirror.

"Hey pie face." she said as she walked up and kissed him. "I wanted to thank you or what you did tonight."

"It's no big deal, to tell you the truth I'd wanted to be the one in the pie booth anyway." Tk said with a shrug.

She kissed his still cream coverd cheek. "It was still nice of you to volunteer so he didn't have to do it alone."

"Well he's like my brother, I don't like to see him upset." he said quietly and then added with a devlish grin. "It scored me major points with his adorable sister."

Kari laughed. "Easy there big guy, you kind of smell like sour milk.". He laughed and stck his tounge out at her before going back to cleaning himself up.


	2. Chapter 2

As Tk lay in a makeshift bed on the floor of Tai's room he let his mind wander, _tonight was a great night Tai's a really cool guy, and he's kind of cute.__**what the Hell! **__Why would I even think that. I'm straight. Arn't I? Ugh I need to sleep._

Tk woke up late in the morning, Tai and Kari were sitting at the table with their mother. "Morning everybody." he said sleepily as Kari came over and sat on his lap.

"Ah ah ah, none of that." Mrs Kamiya said with a smile.

"Thanks for last night, it was actually sort of fun." Tai said grinning

"It was no problem." Tk said with his eyes looking toward the floor.

Kari just stared at her boyfriend. _Why is he so nervous? it's not like him something must be bothering him._

_Why is she staring at me, does she know I thaught about Tai last night? No that's stupid she's smart but she can't read minds._

_Somethings going on here. _Mrs Kamiya sighed heavily.

"Something wrong mom?" Tai asked.

Mrs Kamiya snapped out of it. "Oh no honey I'm fine, you three finish up and go do something."

Tk was at his brother Matt's apartment, with Matt's girlfriend Sora, Matt was in the bedroom getting ready for the three of them plus Kari to go out to eat. "Hey Sora?" Tk started.

Sora looked right into Tks eyes. "I knew this was coming, what's bothering you Tk, you know you can tell me anything."

"Well I think I might like somebody other Kari."

Sora sighed. "Who is she?"

"It's not a she."

"**It's a **_**guy!"**_

Tk clapped his hand over her mouth. "Keep your voice down I don't want Matt to know."

"Tk he's your brother, he'll understand." Sora said softly.

"You haven't heard who the guy is yet."

"Well who is it."

silence

"Oh it's Tai right?"

"Never tell anyone."

"You're not gonna like what I have to say next."

"What?" he said suspiciously.

"You have to tell Kari."

**"No!"**

"Tk she has a right to know,especially since it's her brother."

at that moment the doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devil." Sora said quietly


	3. Chapter 3

Tk, Kari, Matt, and Sora, were on top of the Daikanransha ( a 377 foot tall ferris wheel in Odaiba), When they got to the ground Sora turned to Matt "let's go get Icecream and leave these two to talk."

Tk shot Sora a panicked look. "Is there something I need to know?" Kari said worridly

"It's hard for me to say."

"Tk I'm your girlfriend you can tell me anything."

"Well, I love you but not in the way you think." He braced himself for her to yell or cry or both.

But she didn't she just sighed "I saw this coming." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I still love you, but I want you to be happy and if your not happy with me than I'm ok with that."

"You're amazing, you know that."

"I know." She grinned.

Tk, Kari,and Sora were all in Sora's room, discussing the best way to break the news to Tai.

Tk has a very lovestruck grin on his face. "Why are you two helping me? you should be mad at me."

Kari sighed. "How could I be mad when you were honest with me even if you did tell Sora first."

Sora lightly pushed his shoulder. "Like I told you, I'm always here for you."

Tk laughed. "You two are the best."


	4. Chapter 4

Tk was awoken during the night by his Digivice which was reacting to something, _what the Hell, this thing hasn't reacted for three years what's going on? _He immediatly called Kari, and the others and they decided to all meet the next day. When they were all gathered at the Kamiya household they were all in silent agreement that it could only mean one thing, their digimon were in trouble. Their smartest friend Izzy had a plan "Maybe there's a way we can summon our digimon through our Digivices?"

Izzy's girlfriend Mimi spoke up for the first time. "Do you think it would work."

Joe, the barear of Reliability practically shouted. "Well it's worth a shot."

Matt agreed. "They're our friends we have to help them."

Sora clutched her Digivice "Biyomon!" Suddenly her Digivice began to glow, and a beam of light shot out and began to take form then Biyomon was standing there.

Tk held his "Patamon!" and Patamon appeared

Kari's turn "Gatomon!"

Yolei "Hawkmon!"

Mimi "Palmon!"

Izzy "Tentomon!"

Davis "Veemon!"

Cody "Armadillomon!"

Joe "Gomamon!"

Matt "Gabumon!"

Tai "Agumon!"

With all the Digimon gathered Tai began to speak. "What's going on that caused our digivices to react?"

Agumon replied. "There's a new evil, she's already killed most of our friends."

Tk grew angry. "Who is she? She's no match for us!"

Patamon landed on Tks head. "Here's where you come in we need to digivolve,and also she's here in Odaiba."


	5. Chapter 5

Tk aproached Tai's bedroom door and hesitated _you can this Takaishi you are no coward_ as he raised his hand to knock,the door swing open and there Tai stood in the doorway.

"Oh Tk," he said suprised "it's good to see you."

Tk braced himself. "Tai I need to talk to you"

"What about?"

"Can we go inside?"

"Sure." Tai led him inside and closed the door. "What's up?"

"This is hard for me to say..."

"Tk you know you can tell me anything."

"I love you Tai."

Tai just stood there in silent suprise.

"I knew this was a mistake." Tk flung the door open and ran down the stairs, with tears in his eyes "Come on Patamon, we're leaving."

Kari called after him. "Tk what happend?"

Tk looked up for the first time since leaving the Kamiya house. "Um Patamon, where are we?

Before Patamon could answer a dark shadowy digimon stepped out of the allyway.

"Well,well,well, what have we here, the child of Hope and his bat." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Who are you?" Tk asked.

"I am BlackRosemon." She replied.

"Patamon run, get help." Tk threw his digivice to his partner as he was wrapped in a sticky Ivy.


	6. Chapter 6

Kari, Sora and Mimi, were in a park when they recieved a signal from their Digivices and looked up to see Patamon racing toward them with Tks Digivice in his paw.

"Patamon what's wrong?" Mimi asked.

"It's Tk, he's been captured!"

Kari gasped and fell backward so Mimi had to catch her. But Sora immediatly took charge "Captured by who?"

"Black Rosemon."

Mimi went pale. "I can't fight this battle, I'm sorry."

Sora comforted the strawberry blonde. "It's ok Mimi, we undertsand."

Kari turned to her partner. "Ready Gatomon?"

"Mmhmm." ***GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEWOMON***

Sora looked at Biyomon. "Your turn Biyomon."

***BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...BIRDRAMON***

***BIRDRMON DIGIVOLVE TO..GARUDAMON***

Armed with Ultimate Digimon the girls went off to rescue Tk.

Kari looked uneasy and Sora wonderd if she could fight. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little airsick." and they continued their search in silence.

It wasn't hard to find it was a huge Obsidian castle that had never been there before.

"You ready for this?" Sora called out, Kari nodded stiffly and they came in for a landing.


End file.
